Darkness
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Sirius is dead? Harry blames himself. After confessing his undying love to his mate he tries to commit suicide to save the man from his curse. He kills or hurts everyone after all. His soul mate is determined to keep him alive and show him he still has a lot to live for. This will get dark and then better. Yoai. I've made some corrections to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius!

Sirius!

Sirius!

 **Sirius!**

Harry sat up in bed shaking. His fist stuffed in his mouth to keep from screaming. His chest was raising and falling as tears poured out of his eyes. He finally calmed down and lay back down still crying. He looked at his clock. Two hours he'd gotten two hours of damn sleep and they were probably going to load him down with all sorts of chores again and he was running down.

His door burst open and his uncle came in.

"I've had enough of you!" Harry let out a whimper as he was thrown on to the floor and beat. His uncle had been drinking again. "Everything is your damn fault! I've talked to that damn Headmaster of yours! He told me about all the deaths you caused! " Harry grunted as his uncle sat on him and ripped his shirt off. He held in his screams as his uncle began carving up his back. He bit down on his lip until it bled and he cried harder only silently. " You deserve to die!"

 _It's true._ Harry thought to himself _It's my fault. Sirius Cedric, Mum, Dad. All of those people died because he wanted me._

Harry was coughing blood when his door burst open in a burst of light.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked into the boys room with three other death eaters.

"Get that man off of him!" he yelled, and rushed to the boy. "Potter! Potter can you hear me?"

"Mr. Mal-foy."

"That's right." Lucius said, "i'm going to do my best to close some of these wounds."

"Uh huh." Harry nodded, and regretted it. " Why are you helping me? He wants me dead."

"No he doesn't . " Lucius whispered pulling the boy up and helping him downstairs. " It'll be okay, we're going to play with your family then take you to him. He wont hurt you. "

Harry watched them torture his family and felt nothing. Until one knelt at his side. There were at least eight of them in all. This Death Eater pushed Harry down on the floor and began undoing his pants. Harry began fighting. The guy hit him a few good ones.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lucius yelled, "You want kiddy dick screw his cousin!"

Harry felt something be shoved in his mouth. He tried to open his mouth but the man covered it.

"Swallow." the guy hissed, it was Voldemort. Lucius froze he and Harry were the only one's to hear the Parseltonuge. "This will take you to your soul mate. A person who will protect you from Dumbledore and everyone else."

Harry fought and fought but in the end swallowed. His body felt on fire . He passed out

* * *

"Potter!" a familiar voice called, "Potter! Come on, Potter wake up!"

Harry groaned as his eyes opened. Sure enough he was staring up at Severus Snape.

"You?" he asked weakly " He said it would take me to my soul mate..."

Severus blinked then frowned he sat down next to the healing boy.

"Who said that?"

"Voldemort. " Harry replied hazily. " He and Malfoy and some others came to the house. Uncle was hurting me real bad this time and Malfoy stopped him. They rapped Auntie and Dudley and was torturing them. Voldemort pushed me down and pretended he was going to rape me I didn't know it was him until he spoke Parseltonuge neither did Malfoy. He just wanted me to open my mouth then he pushed some kind of plant mush into my mouth and said it would take me to my soul mate a person who would protect me from Dumbledore and everyone else. It brought me to you... "

Severus sighed he'd expected something because he'd been told to expect something to happen that day but never this. He felt the urge to kiss the child.

"I've been healing you for two days, Potter."

"Thank you, sir." He looked at the man. "Can I confess something?"

"If you must."

"I love you." Severus froze half way to the door. "I have since I first met you. You never treated me like a damn Golden Boy you treated me like you treat the rest of Slytherin. You pushed and I hid. I hid how smart I am, how strong I am, everything. I don't want to fight. I never have. You're sexy as hell and your voice. Merlin your voice... I just thought I'd let you know..."

Harry heard the door close and began crying silently again. He spotted Hedwig in her cage which was open next to an open window he then spotted his trunk and all his things at the bottom of the bed. His glasses were on the night stand but he hadn't needed them since he'd broken the binding on his powers.

"He didn't say anything back, girl." Harry scoffed getting up he went to his trunk and found his quill sharpener. " I should have known... no one loves me... I'm gonna leave now okay? I want you to stay with him... " Harry swallowed and held the sharpener to his wrist he cut deep over and over up and down his left arm until he was light headed and couldn't hold it anymore. The door opened and Snape came running toward him. "Love... you... bye..."

Darkness swallowed him once more the last thing he heard was the man he loved yelling his first name.

* * *

Severus cursed over and over as he quickly got the bleeding stopped and wrapped the arm. He then spelled blood replenishers and the nutrient potions he'd been giving Harry for the last two days into the boys stomach. He cursed Dumbledore with every breath and didn't register when said man and the other heads came into the room looking for him.

"Dammit!" Severus yelled, spelling another replinisher into Harry's stomach then checking his pulse and heart beat. "Good it's steady.."

"Severus, what's going on?" McGoneggell rushed to his side, "Do you need help how did he get here?"

"He told me there was a raid on his house and that one of the Death Eaters forced a plant mush down his throat saying that it'd take him to his soul mate and he'd be safe. He came to me two days ago and I've been healing him from his aunt and uncles care. He said the Death Eaters didn't hurt him. Then he confesses he loves me and while I'm getting his potions goes and mutilates his arm." he spun on Dumbledore. "I told you no child should be left to grieve alone, Albus! " he spun back to the boy and continued his healing charms. "I cant believe you left him there. His uncle did this to him did you know that?!"

Dumbledore did not like this information.

"Soul mates?" He asked avoiding everything else. "Have you tested the theory?"

"It's not a theory." Severus barked, not seeing Harry come to. "I've known since he came to the school! I could feel it as I'm sure he could! That plant mush is called ' _Eves of Love'_ It's a rare plant when mushed up and ingested takes the person to their soul mate if they'd meant them. Mainly if their magic has found them. If it has not then the person goes into a coma and never wakes until the day they die. It also activates the bond between them. In short it marries them and it is recgonized and documented at the Ministry of Magic. Bonds like this can never be undone or broken by anything or anyone. " Severus was glaring at Dumbledore "In short Harry is now my husband and I am his."

"Really?"

Severus looked back at Harry and saw a small spark of hope flare to life in those dead green eyes.

"Yes, really. " Harry nodded and closed his eyes again. "I will wake you in two hours so you can eat."

"mmmm." Harry mumbled, "K..."

* * *

After making sure there was no way in hell Harry could try and kill himself and placing every ward he could think of on his room he went to the magic window to make sure it would still take Hedwig straight out on to the grounds. He nodded and filled the owls water bowl he then gave her a huge fat rat. She whoooed her happiness and watched him walk to her wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a small moan he rolled over to see Severus give him what Harry was going to take at an attempt of a smile. Severus helped him sit up then placed a tray over his lap.

"I didn't know if starvation was part of your abuse or not so I thought soup was a good dinner with some fruit..."

Harry blushed bright red as his teachers all came in.

"Will you teach Potions?" He blurted out. " I want to learn to be better at them and maybe retake my owls. I was holding back in most of my subjects! I'm really not as stupid as everyone thinks I am..."

"Calm down." Severus sighed,"you're going to get a panic attack then my mum would have my head."

"Your Mum?" Harry asked head cocked to one side as Madame Pomfrey pushed her way in. "Madame Pomfrey is your mum?"

"I'm his adoptive mother." She said with a smile. "Now lets look you over properly. Really, Severus you should have called me the moment my new son arrived!"

Harry's face went even redder and Severus just sighed,

"Hagrid, can you look at his bird." Severus nodded to Hedwig. "I've been feeding her because I think she has some internal injuries I'm good at Healing but she's a bird and I'm not sure but I think her wings are broke..."

"HEDWIG!"

Harry tried to get to his owl but Severus and Poppy kept him sitting.

Hedwig hooted happily as Hagrid picked her up and began examining her.

"Eh, don' worry, 'arry." Hagrid replied, "I'll get 'edwig all fixed up in no time. "

"Thank you..."

"Harry Potter, sir!"

everyone jumped as Dobby appeared on the bed and latched on to Harry bawling.

Harry sighed and began patting Dobby's head with his now wrapped hand. Both of his hands and arms were wrapped tight with salve underneath his ribs were bound as well. No one seemed to understand why the house elf was reacting like this.

"Harry..." Severus wondered. Harry gave him a shy smile.

"Dobby is my house elf ..." Harry shrugged, "Well, sorta see we aren't bound together or anything but he saved me second year and I got him freed and he's been bringing me food every now and then and helping me with my wounds. I think he might have been stealing some of your potions..."

"and for that I cannot be mad." Severus replied, watching the house elf sneak a peek at him. "If they were for you. "

* * *

After getting Dobby calmed down they were able to get him to tell him all about what happened to Harry that he'd seen and after everyone, as one, ordered himself not to punish himself Dobby also gave them the diet he'd been keeping Harry on.

Poppy had fallen in love with the little elf and declared that he would now learn house elf healing from her elf and be bound to Harry forever. Both Harry and Dobby had cheered. She approved of the way he'd handled Harry's healing and that he'd kept records of everything he'd done and given Harry and the diet Harry was on she knew he'd be a perfect healing elf.

Harry was blushing so bad she wondered when the boy was going to pass out.

Severus smirked to himself as he fed Harry soup. The soup he'd brought had been whisked off and been replaced by a creamy tomato because apparently Harry hated onions. Severus filed that away for later and focused on how cute Harry looked blushing he just wanted to kiss him. He stopped himself though he hadn't held his feelings in this long just to take advantage of the boy when he was weak.

Harry shook his head half way through the bowl.

"I'm sorry I cant..." He stared down at his hands. " Dobby only started taking care of me two weeks ago..."

"It's alright." Severus said calmly and watched Harry's face by pass the Weasleys hair. He held in a chuckle. " You're really pale..."

"You should talk." Harry snapped, then tried to disappear. "s-sorry..."

"It's fine." Severus patted his head then pulled him into his arms holding him close. The room had finally cleared out. He watched as Harry relaxed and listened to his heart beat. " He's right I will protect you..."

Harry closed his eyes he felt so safe but guilt came crashing over him seconds later. Everyone he loved always got hurt. How could he do that to Severus? He couldn't but maybe... maybe they could stay like this just a little longer than he could do something about it.

* * *

Harry woke to see he was curled up in Severus' arms. He slithered out and went to the bathroom. Sighing he found his wand. He took a deep breath then pointed it at himself and cast a cutting curse. He chest exploded in blood and he hit his ground leaning against the wall. His hand shaking he did it again.

Darkness swallowed him and he fell over just as the bathroom door burst open and Severus ran to him.

"Harry!" He screamed sending a patronus to Poppy he began trying to close the wound before the child lost too much blood. "Dammit, Harry! Why the hell did you do this?!"

Poppy and Severus worked for three hours to save Harry's life. The boy was even paler than before as he lay on Severus' bed.

Severus' heart began pounding wildly.

"Why?" He sighed, laying down with him. " Why do you keep doing this, Harry? Cant you tell that I love you too?"

He sighed and kissed the top of Harry's head. He pulled Harry closer wanting nothing more than to protect him from everything but wondering how he was going to protect Harry from himself once school started. He sighed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry once again woke in Severus' arms. He growled in frustration that once again he had not been able to kill himself once again. He huffed and tried to get free but Severus' arms wrapped around him tighter.

"You are not getting out of bed, Harry, you need to heal."

"No I don't." Harry mumbled "I need to die so that I don't hurt you like I hurt everyone else."

"What are you talking about? " Severus wondered sitting up on his elbows over Harry whose face broke out in a blush. " You have never..."

"But I will!" Harry cried sitting up and trying to push Severus away. Severus refused to move. "I hurt everyone! Everyone gets hurt because of me! People die because of me! I don't want to hurt you! I love you! I've never felt like this towards anyone! I don't want you hurt so I have to leave! Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't." Severus sighed, "Because none of that makes since. " He put his finger to Harry's mouth to silence him as he went to talk again. "I know you don't want to talk about this but it will help... I need to know how long this abuse of yours has been going on?"

Harry's eyes shook and tears filled them.

"Under a few conditions..."

* * *

It was two hours later and they were in the Hospital Wing. The Minister, Moody, Shakelbolt, Tonks, Madame Bones, Rita Skeeter Lupin, Dumbledore and Poppy were all around now on his order.

"I only want to do this once. " Harry replied, swallowing. "Remy, here." He pointed next to him and Remus was there sitting next to him. "Severus, here." Severus nodded and sat on his other side. " Okay, ask."

"When did your family begin abusing you?" Severus asked, " How old were you? "

"Two. " Harry replied and the quill in Madame Bones' hand sprang to life and began recording what he said . " I cant really remember much but Uncle took me out of my cupboard... that's where my room is the cupboard under the stairs. It was real early and he said I was old enough now that I had to learn to earn my keep. He made me stand with Auntie on this stool and cook breakfast. I did it wrong. I burnt the bacon. Auntie took my hands and held them over the fire on the stove until they were burnt so bad I couldn't move them. I cried real bad and she took the burning frying pan and began beating me in the head with it... I don't remember what happened after that just that when I woke up I could use my hands they still hurt a lot but I could use them..." he took a deep breath and released it. "From then on out it was learning chores and how to run a house. My cousin Dudley he's only a few months older than me he got to sit around and eat everything he wanted... each day the list got longer and everyday the punishments got worse and even more so when I used magic..."

They asked questions one after another and listened to what he said. He could tell they were shocked. Severus and Remus were holding him neither wanting to let go while the child between them shook and held back tears.

"Then I went back this year..." Harry's voice cracked but he got control of it. " Headmaster put this dog collar on my neck..." he pulled at a black spiked collar . "When he did I couldn't feel my magic anymore... He... he took me home himself and told them... he told them all about what's been going on in the school and my part in it... he told them how I got Cedric and Sirius killed, he said he'd taken measures to insure that I couldn't use magic, or run away, or kill myself, he ... he told them they could do whatever they want with me because my job was done. I'd defeated the Dark Lord and the Wizard world no longer had any use for me... "He needs a firmer hand" he said, " A cane never hurt anyone. I suggest a whip myself though much more effective when getting what I want from the children." ..." Harry was barley containing his tears now. "I'll give you memories if you want. All of them... Well, Auntie, Uncle and Dudley took him at his word..." he took a few shaking breathes "But I don't understand... see I know I killed Voldemort in the Graveyard that night..." They all nodded, "But I talked to him... His Death Eaters saved me from being killed, Voldemort himself gave me the " _Eves of Love"_ he's the one who told me Severus would protect me and that he was my soul mate. He said it in Parseltonuge so it had to be him though he sounded a lot younger. He said he didn't want to kill me he didn't want to hurt me. ...

Can we take this off? I can barley do second year spells and I can feel my magic slipping away from me every second. I feel weaker and weaker and I'm so hungry but can barley eat anything... I can eat some but not as much as I want. My auntie and uncle quit feeding me this year. If it wasn't for my house elf I wouldn't be alive right now. " Dobby suddenly appeared and began sobbing in his lap as he clung. Harry patted his head and hugged him. "I cant take my own memories out, but I'll let Tonks do it..."

"Agreed." Fudge nodded, Tonks advanced and they began. Dumbledore was trying to make excuses for his actions. "Moody, stay here with Madame Pomfrey and get that infernal collar off the boy before he dies. " Moody grunted and moved to Severus' side, waiting for Tonks who was having Remus calm Harry while she removed the memories. " Madame Pomfrey this child needs a full medical check up as soon as that blasted thing is off of him. Is there any Healers you trust?"

"My personal Healer takes care of Severus and I." Poppy replied, "I'll just add Harry she wont mind."

"Very well, submit findings to the Ministry " she nodded, " Madame Bones we need to seek a guardian for Mr..."

"Minister!" Severus stood, " ' _Eves of Love'_ " Severus held out information figuring it would come to this. "Check your files, sir , Harry and I are married. Therefor he is in my care and Poppy wont let either of us ruin our health she's the one that's helped me keep Harry alive these last few days. You cannot legally take him away from me as our bond is registered with the Ministry. I have been over this with Albus as well. "

"I will indeed look into this." Madame Bones said stiffly with a nod. "Mr. Potter, are you a virgin?"

"No, Ma'am." Harry nodded, all eyes were on him, " Uncle went that far... I've never been kissed before..."

"A simple spell to confirm if I may?" Harry nodded and she flicked her wand, "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Potter."

Harry was leaning against a pissed off Remus who was comforting him and trying to contain Moony at the same time.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." she stopped on her way to the fire place and snapped, she turned back. "We found a dog outside of the Dursleys..."

"What did he look like?!" Harry demanded off the bed, "Big, black, shaggy, skiny as hell, looks like he'll keel over any minute, a grim , ?"

"Er... yes..."

"MINE!" Harry screamed as the dog was brought through he latched on to it's neck. It barked and began nuzzling him and licking him. Remus was suddenly there as well, "PADFOOT!"

Harry began bawling his whole life out on his godfather who tried to comfort him. Remus and Severus there at his side as well trying to get him to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry whimpered as he sat on the bed. The Healers and Mad Eye worked to remove the collar without doing him any harm. He let out a sigh of relief when it came off . His magic exploded out of sending everyone to the floor. Padfoot yelped then rushed to his side with Remus and Severus.

"Oh my god!" Remus covered his mouth and Harry sat up looking at him. "You look completely different. "

"What do you mean?" Harry asked almost panicking. " Why do I look different?"

according to these scans..." Healer Rosa said, "You were under a lifetime glamour charm. Also 3/4 of your magic was sealed but thanks to us removing the collar you now have full range of your magic. You'll need a new wand, Mr. Potter...er ... I guess that isn't your name anymore is it?"

"I look like Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and he did. Worry and panic built in his chest. What if Severus didn't want him anymore? "I always wanted to grow out my hair but it never grew. I like it and it's not so messy and unruly." He ran fingers through his hair and looked up at Severus. The man seemed to understand because he sat next to Harry and pulled him to his chest. Harry leaned into the touch and petted Padfoots head which was in his lap. The dog seemed happy and not at all oblivious to the situation. " So I'm a Black not a Potter?"

"It would appear so." Remus replied, "Lily often played the two of them against each other. " He cleared his throat "There are reasons no one talks about Lily but always focused on James. "

"Severus says it's because James was a glory hound."

Severus smirked at Harry's response and Padfoot's bark of conformation.

"Well, Mr. Potter... Black... We will be in contact about your health..."

"I will see to his potions and Poppy will see to his healing. " Severus stated harshly " He will not be moved to a clinic and definatly not St Mungos." He tightened his arms around Harry who had begun shaking in his arms. "Now if you'll excuse ..."

"I have a question." The Minister asked, "Harry do you know where Sirius Black is? We have word that he showed up in the graveyard to help fight the Dark Lord that night along with the Order and Aurors but that he didn't as most people think die..."

"I thought he was dead until recently myself but yes I do know where he is."

"Will you tell him we have Pettigrew in custody and just need him to present himself for a trail which we can have today..."

Harry studied the Minister's mind. He'd learned Legtamancy and Occlamancy last year as well as a Patronus.

"I can see you are speaking the truth."Harry replied, "So I will tell you that Sirius Black is right here." He pointed to the dog whose head was in his lap. "As Peter was an unregistered Rat called Wormtail Sirius is a Grim called Padfoot and James was a Stag called Prongs. " Padfoot jumped off the bed and became Sirius who pried Harry away from Severus and spun him around hugging him. "Stop it or I'm going to sick up."

* * *

 **Cleared of all charges.**

Harry sat shaking in the court room he was happy for Sirius but did that mean he was going to be taken away from Severus. He was only 15. He felt the need to hurt himself wash over him but instead ran to Sirius and launched into his arms. Sirius hugged him tightly and Harry could just see the wheels turning in his head as they left the room.

"You're going to try and get me divorced from Severus aren't you?"

"Yes I am ."

" I don't want you to ." Harry cried, "I love Severus! I always have and besides you cant keep us a part. The herb has magicly bound us together for the rest of our lives. " he frowned at his father. " Why do you two hate each other so much?!" tears had gathered in his eyes. "I want to return to Hogwarts now! "

"No." Sirius said through gritted teeth. "It's still summer and you'll spend it with you family..."

"As Severus is my husband he would count as my family!" Harry growled back. They'd just left the Ministry. " You don't know what's wrong with me and if you did you'd just ignore he doesn't ! He helps me! He never screams and yells at me when I do it! He never asks why he just fixes me up and holds me until I feel better. That may seem wrong to you but not to me! i want to stay with him!"

"and I said no!" Sirius grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and apperated. He then pulled Harry toward a house and inside. "This is our home. It may not look like much now..."

"I cant stay here!" Harry yelled backing up against the door. His body was shaking. He could feel all the darkness around him. Feel it pouring from the walls of the house. He took steady breaths as his need to kill himself increased until it was the only thought in his head. "No! NO! NO!" He slid down the door knees to his chest he hid his head and covered it with his arms. " I cant stay here! The darkness is too much!"

Sirius growled and jerked the boy up how could any son of his be so fucking weak. Whining about the darkness that the House of Black was known for. He screamed for the house elf and explained that they were staying and to get busy cleaning then jerked him down to the basement and to a room that he hadn't even seen until Sirius tapped it with his wand. Then they were inside.

"You are heir to the House of Black, Harry." He said throwing Harry on to the small bed. " And Black's are not weak. You will stay here until you feel ready to be apart of this family."

Harry sat on the bed shaking. The darkness was worse in this room. He huddled up against the wall still sitting on the bed. He felt the darkness engulf him his depression swallow him the need to kill himself becoming all encompassing.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry lasted four days before he asked Kreacher for something sharp then went to town on his left arm. Kreacher watched as he fell to the floor with horror in his eyes .

"Kreacher is getting his little Master help?" Kreacher bawled kneeling before Harry. "Little Master..."

"Kreacher..." Harry steadied his breathing. "My husband, Kreacher. Find Severus Snape and bring him to me... hurry..."

Kreacher nodded and vanished. Harry stayed awake as long as he could but eventually the darkness swallowed him. The last thing he heard was a door opening and Severus yelling his name.

* * *

When Harry woke he knew he was back at Hogwarts his whole arm and hand were wrapped. He wore an over-sized black night shirt that fell to his kneecaps. He was sure it was Severus. Not caring if company was around or not he ran out into the living room and threw himself on Severus his good hand grabbing the back of Severus' black shirt tightly his bad one pressed to the man's chest.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed breaking down totally as Severus held him. "I'm sorry! The darkness in that house was too much and I couldn't take it! I told him that and he just called me weak! I wanted to come back to you! I'm sorry I hurt myself again!"

Severus glared at Sirius as he held Harry and rubbed his back. He looked at everyone else. The staff and members of the Ministry. He kept rubbing Harry's back and let him cry out his troubles on him. Harry finally began calming and sniffling after awhile.

"Are you done now?" Harry nodded, "Then you must eat and take your potions now."

"Kay..." Harry sniffled backing up, releasing Severus' robes and rubbing his eyes. " Can I eat some fruit or do I have to eat soup still?"

"We can try some fruit." Severus said gently "But if you start feeling sick I want you to tell me."

Harry nodded again and sat in the over sized black chair Severus lead him to. Fruit popped up right away with a glass of milk and his potions. He downed his Potions and drank half his milk before starting to eat his fruit. He nibbled at it like a mouse.

"Mr Potter..."

"Black." Harry replied, "I'm Harry Black now."

"Er...right." Madame Bones replied clearing her throat. "You did that to yourself? " she nodded at Harry's arm and Harry nodded, "Knowing your case file I'm not surprised but I would think you would be glad to get a family..."

"I am but the House of Black has Darkness built in to it and it was too much for me to handle. " Harry replied, " Not like I am now. Maybe one day. But I told Sirius I wanted to come back here with Severus and he didn't listen."

* * *

Harry watched as Sirius and Severus argued. He'd long since abandon his half eaten fruit. He curled up on himself again hands covering his ears.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, the room fell silent as Harry began sobbing again. "Everyone just please stop it!"

"Harry..." Severus knelt before the chair and pulled Harry into his arms. "Listen to me, little one, Black and I both love you but we don't agree on which of us is best suited to take care of you and help you through this time right now. Neither of us are mad at you, Harry..."

Harry looked up tears pouring from his eyes.

"Promise?"

"I swear." Severus replied, " We aren't mad at you. "

Sirius stood shocked as Harry nodded his head and clung to his worst enemy. That was his son he should be clinging to him!

"Give me my son, Snivellus."

"shhhhhhh..." Severus soothed, "It's okay. You're okay. " He rubbed Harry's back again in slow soft circles. " Everything will be just fine."

"Give me my son!"

"Keep your voice down, Black." Severus growled, "Cant you see he's worn himself out and is trying to fight off sleep? He needs his rest to regain his strength so I would thank you to not wake him. "

"Give me my son!"

"I'm going tuck my HUSBAND back into bed. " Severus sneered standing up with Harry in his arms. "Please excuse me."

Severus sighed as he lay Harry in bed.

"I saw bruises on you, Harry, he hurt you didn't he?" Severus sighed pulling the blankets up to cover Harry. "I wont let you go back to him. I don't ever want to lose you." He kissed Harry's forehead and sighed, turning he growled, he'd been watched by Poppy, who was smiling, Sirius , who was shaking with rage, and Madame Bones who was diligently scribbling notes. "That was a private moment."

* * *

After Severus showed them the bruises Sirius had caused from Harry around and his Mastery in Healing he was allowed to keep Harry. The condition being Harry had to at least write to his father once a week and be allowed to see him whenever he wanted just not unsupervised. Severus thanked everyone then kicked them out. He had brewing to do if he was to stay caught up on Harry's Potions.

He sighed running fingers through his hair two hours later then grunted when something smashed into him as he turned around. Sure enough he was looking down at a head of fine black hair.

"Harry." He said and smirked, "You don't have to worry you're staying with me."

Harry tilted his head back clinging to Severus as he had when everyone else had been there. Severus noted that Harry's eyes were still a wondrous Jade. Harry seemed to be fighting himself for a reaction. In that moment Severus could see not a 15 year old but a small child who was scared and afraid. He ran fingers through Harry's hair and kissed his forehead. He watched Harry blush. Harry hid his head in Severus' shirt and listened to his beating heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat at breakfast with Severus and fidgeted today all the kids were coming back to school. Sirius was teaching a new elective called Magical Mysteries which was signed up for over the summer this year so he was sitting between the two of them. Dumbledore was insisting that Harry still attend school while both Severus and Sirius told him that mentally Harry wasn't ready for that. It had only been a month since his last suicide attempt and his arm was still wrapped because Harry continued to cut when he got upset.

Harry picked up his knife and instantly Sirius had his hand taking it from him. The new Defense teacher Umbridge stared hard at them. Harry sighed and stirred his gritts. He had swallowed his Potions and drank half his milk already but he was still having a problem with eating. He looked up as Hedwig flew down. Holding out his arm she landed on it.

"Got my order , Hedwig?" She hooted and puffed out her chest as Harry took the shrunk packages. "Here have some bacon..." she nipped his ear. "I cant eat it yet so it's okay." she nodded and began eating the offered plate of bacon while he made sure his order was right. " Tonight I have to dine at the Slytherin table right?"

"Correct." Albus replied, "You are a Slytherin."

"Hem Hem." Umbridge cleared her throat. "Am I to understand that Mr. Black is a danger to himself, because he was abused and you're going to throw him back into the student population?"

"Well, it's best he be with his friends..."

"Mr. Black, do you want to return to school?"

"I would love to ... but, I don't think I can... " Harry replied in a shaking voice. " Going back to being bullied or ignored would just make the problem worse... but then it is O.W.L. year and that's important if I want to get a job... I could always do my course work and study at home and maybe sit in on a Potions class or another class here and there and work myself back into getting used to the school and all the kids again..."

"Mr. Snape, Lord Black as Mr. Black his your Husband and son you have a right to declare him home schooled until which time you see fit for him to return it's in the school charter."

"Thank you Prof Umbridge." Harry mumbled giving a relieved sigh he knew that they would make the choice that best suited him. "I swear I'll study to bring all my grades up and stop holding back how smart and powerful I am and get O's in every subject."

* * *

Harry paced the room wearing form fitting black jeans a matching long sleeve shirt with sleeves longer than normal so he could bunch them in his hands, and black combat boots. His hair was in a loose ponytail. He looked up as Severus came out of their room in his teaching robes.

"I don't know if I can do this." He admitted pulling a black ponytail from his pocket and tying Severus' hair back just like his. " I don't think I can face the whole school."

"The Apprenticeship will explain why you are no longer attending classes." Severus replied, leaving his hair as his husband wanted it. Harry spun and paced across the room. Severus watched his small tight ass the whole way and felt his body react as always. They had yet to consummate their marriage. In fact Severus tried to hide all his urges from his husband so that they could work on his problems. He knew Harry had been sexually abused and didn't want to scare him. " Harry, you'll be sitting between your father and I. It'll be fine."

Harry swallowed. That was a good thing. Sirius had been acting like a real father the last few weeks. Harry had called him on being jealous of Severus having a better relationship with him. Sirius had admitted it and apologized for locking Harry in the room and went on to explain that that was how his mother had raised him and his brother. He swore he'd never do anything like that again. Harry bit his lip then relaxed into Severus' arms.

"It'll be okay."

Harry sighed.

"I'll go..." Harry turned to face Severus "But you have to do something first."

"What's that?" Severus asked, surprised. Harry never asked for anything. "I'll give you..."

Harry captured Severus' lips with his and melted against him as Severus instantly took control and Harry let him arm snaking around Severus' neck to make sure the older man didn't pull away.

* * *

Harry cursed himself and his hormones. One fucking amazing first kiss was not worth this. Students were glancing at him and whispering damn he hated that. He clutched his shirt sleeves in his hands. He wanted a knife but knew he'd never get one with Sirius on his left and Severus on his right. He stood when his Apprenticeship was announced then quickly sat back down as Umbridge began addressing the students.

He tuned her out and stared hard at his plate. He knew questions were being asked and wondered if his attire was going to be one of them. He'd began dressing in all black shortly after returning to Severus. He had chosen his style of clothes because he could tease Severus and try to get the man's attention. It hadn't worked Severus still wouldn't make a move on him.

He silently thanked Umbridge for not telling the students that he'd attempted suicide like he knew Dumbledore had planned to do. He also was glad he hadn't had a chance to bring up that he and Severus were married. Harry knew it was childish because everyone would know come morning anyhow but it still bothered him he didn't want the Headmaster telling them. He sighed as the feast began.

 **Bare with me folks Umbridge will always be Umbitch. But first I'm going to put Dumbledork in his place and hopefully teach him a lesson or two in the process.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the positive reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sighed as he read through his Transfiguration's book when the bell rang for class to begin a few weeks later. He was doing his studying for an essay. He didn't realize it was his O.W.L. class with Gryffindor and Slytherin. The one he'd actually be in. He was chewing on a straw something he tended to do just to do.

"...heard he's married to the Greasy Git..." The Weasley boy said loudly. "Merlin how desperate does a guy have to be..."

"Detention, Mr. Weasley!" Severus snapped, Umbridge and Dumbledore came in behind him to over see the class. Severus looked at Harry who looked up blinking. He hadn't heard the comment do to being absorbed in the text. " I wasn't expecting you to join us, Harry."

" I was going to do my Transfiguration Essay in dad's quarters but he was trying to make a fever reducer and it blew up. " Harry replied, " I think that goo was toxic he told me to come and find you but ... eh..." Harry shrugged and went back to reading. " Do you want me to help?"

"No you go about your studying. " Severus flicked his wrist " Fever Reducer on the bored begin!"

After about twenty minuets Harry began writing. Severus had been giving him lessons in proper Quillmenship since his hands had been healed and his writing was now readable to everyone. He kept chewing on his straw as he wrote.

"Wasn't his name Potter at one point?" Granger asked " and I could've sworn he looked different and wore glasses..."

"You need to focus more on your potion." Harry replied, without looking up. "You added too much Must Root if you don't counter act it in the next minute or so or it's going to explode..." She quickly reached for a jar of jell. "No." She bit her lip and reached for the shredded beetle. "No, Miss. Granger, the Porcupine Quills will counteract the poison of the Mush root." He sighed glancing up. "Only two ... stir clock wise three times and counter four..."

"but the rules say..." she did as the rules said, then was almost in tears as it was not quite the shade it was supposed to be. " You ..."

"Told you what you needed to do." Harry said simply, "YOU chose not to listen to someone is obviously a lot smarter then you. You don't always have to follow the recipe if you know what you're doing. Do any of you actually listen in this class?"

Severus smirked and a few Slytherin's chuckled.

* * *

Umbridge was soon the bane of everyone in the school with her reforms but for some reason she was being nice to Harry. Harry sat in Dumbledore's office around Halloween. Severus and Sirius were yelling at him again because he was insisting that Harry rejoin the school.

"He's not going to classes!" Sirius bellowed, " He's been having enough problems since you let it 'slip' that he's been hurting himself and is married to Snivillus!"

Harry began scratching at his left arm through his shirt. He was starting to feel low today. The whole school knew now. Dumbledore had told loud mouth Ron Weasley who had blabbed to the whole school. His eyes teared up and his breathing started coming in short gasps.

"Easy, Harry." Poppy smiled and rubbed his back as she tried to soothe him. "You're okay, honey." She pulled him up. "Why don't I take you to the Hospital you're do for check up anyhow."

Harry let himself be lead to the door just as Umbridge came in.

"Is there a problem?" she asked eyes on Harry who was now all but tearing at his arm. " Albus we've been over this. The child is hardly able to attend classes also if you keep this up both father and husband can file restraining orders against you and sue you for slandering Mr. Black's good name. I have it on good authority that you are the one who told the Weasley boy about Mr. Black and Severus' marriage and also about the suicide attempts. It is within their rights to even go to the Prophet with the news if they wish. Now I suggest you leave this poor child alone. " Harry stared at her with blank eyes. He couldn't believe this was the woman everyone hated so much. Poppy rubbed his back again thanked Umbridge and lead him from the room. " I would like Mr. Black to stay a little longer." Harry and Poppy turned back. " I have it on good authority that a secret Defense club his being held here at Hogwarts is there any place any of you can think of big enough for that?"

Harry frowned. He did remember something Dobby and Dumbledore both mentioned a few times. Sirius and Severus both looked deep in thought as well. Harry began chewing his lip in thought a habit when not chewing on straws.

"I can't think of any where." Severus finally replied, "The forest is to Dangerous. "

"The Shrieking Shack is hard to get to." Sirius answered still in thought. "So I doubt they'd try there."

"I'm not sure." Harry added. "But I'll keep thinking about it."

"Very well you may go."

Sirius and Severus followed them out and to the hospital wing.

"You thought of some place didn't you, Harry?" Sirius asked, "I did I just didn't know if I should tell her or not."

"Dobby called it the Come & Go room." Harry replied, " He said it's on the Seventh floor. "

"That's the place I thought of too." Sirius nodded, " I'll go check it out when we're done here. " He met Severus' eyes then looked at Harry,

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes. Black kept trying to tell him that Harry's increase in cutting lately was because he, Severus, was not showing Harry that he cared in the manor that Husbands do. Severus had tried to explain he didn't think Harry was ready for something like that yet.

" Do you think I should tell her?" Harry asked, drawing Severus' attention to him, " Umbridge about the room?"

"I don't think so." Severus replied. He pulled Harry to him in bed and gently kissed him. He watched Harry relax in his arms and came to the conclusion that maybe he could start kissing Harry more. " I love you, Harry."

 **yes or no, folks?!**

 **Should Harry tell her or not?!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry moaned aloud as he and Severus kissed a few days later. He was sitting in Severus' lap on the couch and Severus was running fingers through his hair. He was feeling happy, hopeful and dead horny. He opened his mouth giving his husband permission and was thrilled when Severus took advantage. Tongues battled and Harry clung to Severus' robes until someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it..." Harry begged as Severus moved him off his lap. " Please, ignore it..."

Severus smirked at Harry and brushed another kiss over the boys lips and headed for the door. He heard Harry give an annoyed sigh. He held in a sigh himself as he opened the door.

"Minister Fudge?" Harry stood and looked toward the door as the Hogwarts staff, Minister Fudge and Umbridge came in. Harry ran past them all to the kitchen and a few minutes later returned floating a tea pot and cups along before him with a cake. ." When did you make that, Harry?"

"I like baking." Harry replied sending the cups to everyone and landing the cake and plates on the table. " It's chocolate but I made cookies too if you'd like them... I should get them..." He pointed his wand and the cookie jar came flying to land on the table. Noticing that Filius Flitwick clapped he blushed, "I've been practicing really hard it is O.W.L year. Please enjoy..."

"Harry, " Sirius gently caught his arm "We need you here for this meeting so please sit between Sn...Severus and I."

"Okay." Harry nodded and swished his wand turning a log of ward waiting to be thrown on the fire into a comfy sofa. He was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. " Eh..."

"That was amazing!" Minerva beamed at him him letting him go ."We don't cover that until N.E.W.T year!"

Harry fled to the couch and curled in on himself as Minerva regained control of herself and retook her seat.

"You have been teaching yourself, ?" Fudge asked, "You taught yourself how to do that?"

"Severus helps me." Harry replied, "He's confidant that I can pass all but my Potions O.W.L but we're working on that. I should be ready by the time the tests start."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his ears and had asked all sorts of questions to make sure he'd heard properly they were removing Dumbledore and wanted to know if he would help them.

"I'll help." Harry nodded, " But, if you want real reasons to imprison him you should look into other cases of children put into his care." Harry pulled at his left sleeve. " about fifty years back."

"Of course. " Umbridge nodded, "Didn't I tell you he was a sweet little boy, Minister?"

"Yes you did and he is." Fudge agreed. Harry blushed and hid his head in Severus' arm. He wanted all these people gone now. " Do you know what case I need to pull?"

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle." Harry replied surfacing. " He was in Dumbledore's care during his time here as well. I don't know much about the case myself I just came across it and thought you might like to know..." He faked a yawn, "I'm sorry but it's been a long day..."

"Oh, ofcourse .!" Fudge jumped up and soon they were all leaving. " We'll talk later then... or you could send us memories... yes that'd be better..."

"I can do that, Minister. " Harry agreed bowing respectively . " Oh, Prof. Umbridge!" She turned, "I was following Weasley the other day..." he said catching all the teachers attention. "Did you know that there is a hidden room on the Seventh floor? Apparently you walk in front of this blank wall like three times and think about what you need and it appears or that's what the rumor is anyhow. ... "

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

"For what?" Harry asked innocently giving her big innocent eyes his head cocked to one side, "Did I do something?"

Severus held in his moan he wanted to jump the child here and now for looking so damn adorable. Some of the teachers snickered and Sirius Black walked out whistling but not before patting his son on the head.

* * *

"You brat!" Harry spun around only to be grabbed by his hand and pulled to their room where Severus quickly cast the wards and pinned him to the bed kissing him roughly. " Don't you dare look that damn cute with anyone but me do you understand?!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat and tears filled his eyes as pulled his mate into another searing kiss his fingers doing what they had wanted to do forever run through that lovely hair. He groaned when Severus began kissing over his chin to his ear and began nibbling. Harry ground himself against the man above him telling him what he wanted what he was desperately needed.

Harry threw his head back and cried out as his shirt was ripped off of him and Severus' hands and mouth began exploring Harry's upper body while they both ground against each other. Harry kept his fingers tangled in Severus' hair he didn't want to ruin this he needed it needed to be shown that he was loved not just told.

Severus had latched on to Harry's neck and had set to work licking, sucking and biting to mark his territory. To mark his mate. HIS! He wasn't expecting Harry to arch off the bed screaming bloody murder as his name left the boys mouth and the boys jeans became wet. He helped the boy ride it out watching the lovely look on the boys face when it was relaxed and lost in bliss. He resigned himself to a cold shower and a hand session which was when his brain decided to begin working again and began screaming at him that Harry wasn't ready to go all the way yet.

He pulled back and grabbed his wand cleaning Harry up as he fell on to the bed again fighting to stay awake.

" Don't worry about me." Severus chuckled understanding why Harry was fighting it. " I'm much older and don't come from just a roll around in the sheets. " He kissed Harry's lips,, " This had the desired effect though . " Harry blinked at him. " You got enjoyment fulfillment. I love you, Harry, now go to sleep and I'll be back soon. "

"Love you, Sev..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear my avid readers all of whom I love to hear from. I am sorry but there will be no HP/SS making love in the near future but you will get more snips like last chapter and maybe another romance heating up.**

 **Warning: said romance has been done over and over again by some of the best writers on here and just because they are not in my fave's doesn't mean I don't go and read their stuff I just forget to fave sometimes. Also I'm thinking of RW/HG as well as the one I'm hinting about but I must warn you all that RW/HG will be my first attempt at "Normal" romance.**

 **Thank you for reading my rambles now to chapter 9 ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry slept until the bell woke him. It was the 'almost late for breakfast ' bell that sounded only in their quarters. He quickly showered and put on his tightest jeans and a just as tight shirt. Thanks to his new diet and his potions, both of which were being forced on him by the whole staff, he'd gained some height and mussel. He'd been doing Muggle workouts because Severus did and he'd been learning to duel from Severus which was keeping him in shape as well.

He rushed out to the breakfast area to see company not caring he plopped down right in Severus' lap then was shocked when Severus fed him a Strawberry.

"DO NOT DO THAT WITH ME HERE!" Sirius growled his magic swirling around him. Remus put his hand on Sirius' back to calm his friend as the two mates didn't even seem to hear him anyway. "OI!"

Severus used his tongue to lick some whip cream off of the side of Harry's mouth and Harry blushed hardly holding in a moan but making sure the older man knew he liked that. Next thing he knew a door was slamming shut because he had a strawberry in his mouth and he and Snape's tongue were battling over it. He moaned and submitted. He heard Severus chuckle as he ate it then began to remark Harry in the same place.

Harry groaned as he was laied on the table and his shirt pushed up. Severus had captured one of his nipples in his mouth and Harry was puddy in the mans hands or would that be mouth since his hands were holding Harry's hips still in a demand that told him he was not going to let his little mate come at this point. Harry whimpered and tried to grind against the older man only to held firmly still.

He whimpered again as the class bell rang.

Severus stood straightened his robes gave him a fleeting kiss told him more would come later if he was good and went off to class.

* * *

Trying to catch his breath Harry slid onto Severus' seat and with shaking hands finished his breakfast. He couldn't ever remember feeling this happy before. For once he didn't feel the need to cut when he felt he was calmed down he went and sat in on the Potion's class.

Harry was beaming as he walked into the classroom carrying a home aid lunch for Severus only to see Draco Malfoy kiss his Severus. Harry felt the silver platter fall and clash on the ground and then was running. He could hear Severus yelling after him but he was faster quicker.

He ran until he couldn't anymore and tripped over a tree branch falling face first into the ground.

"Well, well, what's this?" Harry quickly got to his feet his whole body shaking. He cursed he was in the Forest surrounded by werewolves. Some were changed some were not. The pack leader was staring at him. "A wizard?"

"I... " Harry swallowed and tried again. This wasn't his preferable way to die but he'd take it if he couldn't get himself out of this before the moon rose. " I'm ... I'm sorry, " He bowed , " I didn't know where I was running,..."

"HARRY!" Harry fought against the arms holding until he saw it was Remus and stilled taking the comfort. " I apologize on be half of my pup, Aries. " Remus said to the Pack leader." He and his mate had a fight and he's feeling rather horrible at the moment. He didn't mean to intrude on the "Sacred Place" ."

"Your pup?"

"I see him as such." Remus replied and his body suddenly jerked he grunted, Harry's eyes got big and he began patting his jeans. Nodding he quickly grabbed his wand and unshrunk the Potions he'd been going to surprise Severus with he'd brewed them himself grabbing one he uncorked it and gave it to Remus his whole body still shaking. " Thank you, pup, I did run out here with out taking it. " Harry gave him a weak smile and quickly reshrank his kit and put his wand away. " You will not make it out of the forest but you cannot stay in the forest. "

Harry screamed and fought as he was pulled by Aries to a tent and sealed in. He screamed and yelled and then began crying for Remus. It was dark! Severus always left a candle or the fire lit or a glow ball his night light. He sat and bawled like he was two again he hated the dark. He wanted the glowball! He wanted his father! He wanted his Remy! He wanted HIS Severus!

* * *

Aries pulled Remus away from the tent the change would happen soon and the pup was safer in there.

"NO !" Remus screamed they could all hear the child break down and start yelling for his family. "You don't understand! He cant be left in the dark!" they all froze and looked at him. He pulled a glowing ball out of his pocket. "You have to give this to him! Please! I'm begging you! He cant be left like that!"

Aries nodded and let Remus in.

He watched as the child pacified and curled up under the furs Remus tucked him into. None of them had ever seen Remus like this with anyone not even the pack pups. He flinched when Remus kissed the boys head then quickly ran out of the tent and nodded for it to be sealed. He did so then brushed his golden hair out of glowing azure eyes. He would claim that man as his mate if it was the last thing he did.

That was his last sane thought.

Howls and screams filled the air as the transformations began.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked up as Remus came in to the tent the next afternoon. Harry ran past him and slammed into Sirius who glared at Severus who was standing next to him. Harry had began bawling again.

"Harry,..."

"Come near him again and I'll kill you!" Sirius growled leading Harry back towards the school. " I cant believe you!"

"It's not what it looked like!" Severus ran after them and gently grabbed Harry's wrist turning him as they reached the edge of the forest. " I'll swear a Wizard's Oath right here and now, Harry! I didn't kiss Draco! He confessed how he felt about me and I shot him down but he wouldn't take no for an answer and kissed me I was about to shove him away and write to his father when you came in! I swear you're the only one I love!"

Harry's eyes shook. A Wizard's Oath? Tears began falling again. Even offering one ... he meant it he really did. Harry reached up and brushed tears out of Severus' eyes and nodded. He watched Severus smile then blushed closing his eyes peacefully as Severus kissed his forehead and lifted him in to his arms bridal style.

"I cant argue with an offered Oath." Sirius sighed, "But I can and will do something about Draco Malfoy."

"What can you do?" Severus asked as he and Sirius walked toward the school Remus had stayed behind to recover. They both noted that Harry was clutching his Glow Orb. "I knew that creation was a good idea."

"Is he sleep?"

"He's tired." Severus replied Harry now had hold of his robes and was fast asleep. Students watched as they walked. " He doesn't do well sleeping alone..." he suddenly cleared his throat "We still dont... we make out... how can you help?"

Sirius also cleared his throat not wanting to hear what they were doing.

"I'm head of the house of Black and he's part of my house from his Mother. She's my cousin Narcissa. " He explained. "That allows me to step in and punish Draco ..." his eyes trained on the boy who had heard, stopped and was pale. Lucius Malfoy cocked his eyebrow the Meeting had just let out. " for interfering in my sons marriage."

Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him along behind them to Harry's and Severus' living room where Sirius called Narcissa.

Severus lay Harry on the couch and tucked him in. He detached himself from his husband as she happily came out of the fire.

* * *

Narcissa sat lips pursed, Draco was whimpering and Lucius furious.

Harry woke up with a moan and upon seeing Draco burst in to tears.

Lucius hit Draco over the head with his cane again as Sirius and Severus set about trying to calm the boy.

Severus let Harry cuddle in his lap and held him close so that he would calm down. He ran fingers through Harry's hair and glared at the Malfoy's.

"As you can see, Cissy your son has greatly upset mine."

"I apologize, cousin..."

"Reminding of our family tie is not going to help you or your son, Cissy." Sirius snapped, "My son will one day be the future Head of the House of Black and he is already Lord Potter. James named his heir. I have no doubt because he didn't know Harry wasn't his. "

"No doubt." Cissy agreed, both sharing a look, " but I must ask this while I'd hate for the House of Black to loose the Power gained from having a Lord Potter didn't James have an elder brother? Or cousin that lived with them and went to Durmstrange?"

Sirius frowned,

"James did have a brother... I wonder what happened to him..." He frowned, "Do not distract me Narcissa. " He growled, "Your son needs to apologize and we're going to have to make sure he means it..." Sirius bit his lip then grinned widely . " From now until Christmas Draco Malfoy has to wait on Harry Black hand and foot while still keeping up with all his classes... also I've looked at his grades and do not think he's living up his name, Draco Malfoy will bring all his grades up to 'O's and keep them that way until he graduates. ... "

"Keep in mind Lucius Malfoy saved me, Siri..." Harry mumbled. " Be nice somewhat..."

"Well, fine... Draco can have time off for Qudditch practices two times a week and games."

"That is exceptionable and very generous of you, " Lucius replied, " We..."

"That's insane!" Draco raged, "Why should I have to apologize to the cry baby?! Sev was mine first!"

A spell shot of Harry's wand and Draco was stunned.

"Draco will do as he told and learn his lessons." Cissy said, whacking her son on his head. " It would appear he needs to be put under the training curses though..."

Draco's eyes got huge and he tried to protest.

"Training curses?" Harry asked looking at Severus and Sirius. "The one's that teach him manners toward the Head of House and Heir... where he can not smart off , insult , hurt or otherwise do harm to me or allowed harm to be done to me. These curses are used only in pure blood families of the longest lines and are used on children known to be disrespectful to their superiors ..."

"I've been teaching him Pure blood history. " Severus replied to Sirius' questioning look. Harry slid in to his seat beside Severus on the couch. " We're covering Family trees next."

* * *

Harry sat and watched curiously as Draco looked up at Sirius with pleading eyes . They were both standing in front of the fire now. He could tell Draco didn't want this. Sirius raised his wand and began speaking summoning the family magic. A green snake slithered from Sirius' wand and wrapped itself around Draco four times before glowing a bright blue/white and vanishing. The curses were complete.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, for your inappropriate behavior you are banned from playing qudditch and must also be house elf for all of Slytherin house with no magic. " He flicked his wand. "i will inform the staff of all of your treatment as well as the house hopefully we'll get a decent Seeker... Harry what about you? Sirius was a Beater in his day..."

"I don't like Qudditch." Harry replied, "Can I read more books about Pure bloods... I have to learn all the customs if I'm going to have to go to the parties and gatherings like you said I would have to because I'm heir..."

" Go to Grimmauld Place and get proper books for Harry." Sirius scribbled a note on the note pad in hand. "Find Dobby and bind him to Harry..."

"Dobby is wanting to bond with Master Harry!" Dobby cried appearing and wrapping himself around Harry's legs, "Dobby do anything to serve Master Harry! Master Harry is kind, and ..."

Sirius and Lucius quickly did the binding and looked at Harry as Dobby continued to tell them how pleased he was.

"I'll make you a proper Black House elf uniform." Harry said to Dobby ,"But for now, ... I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday..."

"Dobby is feeding his master!"

Dobby vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

"That was a good way to distract the thing." Draco said, "I never picked up on that..."

"Dobby likes to please his Master." Harry replied as he whipped his mouth having finished his second piece of chicken leg. "He just doesn't like being punished when he does things right or out of spite or temper tantrum."

Lucius got an annoyed look on his face and Severus held in a snicker that Sirius didn't bother to do he laughed out right.

"Besides you should know by now that that Granger mudblood is your soul mate any how. " Harry said absently, "I mean come on get together already your vibes every time you're in the same room make me want to be sick. If you keep ignoring it it'll be worse when you finally bond that's normally why pure bloods do arranged marriages. They would get "Maters" people who can see soul bonds to do a reading for their children and then set up a marriage. It's where the whole concept came from. " he shrugged and sipped at his juice. "Why are you looking at me like that? DONT TOUCH ME!"

Draco didn't listen he put a hand on Harry's forehead then his own. Then frowned.

"Not Greengrass?" Harry shook his head, " Parkinson?" Harry shook his head. "Are you sure?" Harry nodded and Draco whimpered, "But she's a Mudblood that would bring shame to both the Malfoy and Black families."

"Stay." Harry said then went to his and Severus' room and reappeared with a book. "Read. " he cleared, his throat. " ' _ **Research shows that there is no such things as Muggleborns. We have done family tree testing on half of the Muggle born population and have discovered either one or both of their parents are Squibs. Mostly from very old pure blood families... following is a list...**_ " Harry quoted while Draco , Narcissa and Lucius played three way tug of war with his new book. " Page 12 Lily Evans..." Sirius won by shooting curses at the three to turn their hair pink and rushed to page 12. "The Evans line used to be as pure as the Potter line and Prince lines until 100 years ago. They were known for having more children then the Weasleys. They had several noteble witches and wizards over the years. 100 years ago the Head of the Evans family claimed she was raped and her powers stolen that the same happened to all of her children by the same man and he killed them all except the eldest who he thought he left for dead, along with the Head, and the youngest son who the man kidnapped.

They say that Lily came from the youngest son's line and that her mother was a muggle. It is recorded the Petunia had magic but she claims it was stolen one night shortly before Lily got her letter by a man who took advantage of her making her a Squib. According to Petunia Lily wasn't home that night but at a friends. " Harry shrugged, "Page 93 Hermione Jean Granger. Maternal Squib from the Tigson line."

* * *

After an hour of a four way duel over his book Severus banished everyone who didn't live or work there from the rooms. The three adults went loudly demanding the book that Draco was now engrossed in. Severus collapsed on the couch and soon had a lap full of Harry. He smirked.

"I could have done worse." Draco sighed, " It could have been a Weasel. "

Harry scoffed and pulled Severus into a deep kiss claiming what was his. He soon found himself on his back while Severus attacked his neck having the same idea.

"Go run Harry his bath water, Draco."

Draco gladly fled so as to not have to watch. It didn't help as Harry's moans tore through the rooms. Draco knew they couldn't have done anything more then get each other off because it wasn't long before Harry came into the bathroom with a lazy smile on his face and drooped eyes.

"Uh,... should I..." Harry was trying to get his shirt off. Rolling his eyes Draco went to help then gasped loudly as he saw the scars all over Harry. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

Harry jerked out of his daze and quickly brought the shirt to his chest tears in his eyes face red as Severus came running in.

"What?" Severus sighed, "Draco, go clean the common room I will talk to Black about reassigning your punishment. " Draco just stared. "GO!" Draco fled. Severus shut the door and walked over to the now crying teenager. " Harry..." Harry looked at him.

"Is it why you don't want to have sex with me?"

"NO!" Severus said instantly and pulled Harry to him tossing the shirt to the floor. "Harry, I didn't know you were thinking like that. I haven't taken it that far because of your uncle... you said he molested you." Harry nodded. " Well, I thought you might have flash backs or adverse reactions. So I've been going slow..."

Harry clung to me.

"Can you make them go away?" He finally asked, " i don't want them anymore..."

"Of course all you had to do was ask."

"Will you relax in the bath with me?" Harry held his breath. He wanted the answer to be yes and not only because he was dying to see Severus with out his clothes on. Though that was the main part. The other was he didn't want to be alone for fear of what he would do because of Draco's reaction to seeing him. "Please. "

"I will..." Harry's heart soared and his cock hardened he was finally going to get to see his husband naked. " I would love to..."

Harry let out a shuddering breath as he took off the rest of his clothes then quickly turned to see Severus getting out of his robes. He bit his lip in anticipation. He could have sworn he saw Severus smirk as he began undoing his his pants. Harry swallowed roughly eyes locked on the sight of that smooth material falling to the floor revealing black boxers. Excitement shot through him.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry moaned as Severus held him as they relaxed in the warm water. Nothing had happened except some talking where Severus had gotten him to confess that he was playing a prank on Draco to see if he'd really try and court Hermione Granger or not. Severus had laughed and kissed him. Harry was so content right now he didn't think anything could ruin the moment. He knew something that would make it the perfect night but now that he knew why Severus wasn't consummating their marriage he wasn't so bothered by it all that much.

Suddenly, his head was tipped back and Severus' tongue was in his mouth. He responded hyperly and submitted after a moment. He gave himself over to whatever Severus wanted. He gasped as Severus picked him up and stood still locked in a hot kiss he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck loosing one hand in the man's hair. He moaned deeply as he was layed on the bed with Severus' naked body pressed to his own naked body.

Harry's head shot back into the pillows in pleasure at their bodies being this close.

"PLEASE!" He screamed as Severus kissed down his neck . " PLEASE!"

Severus chuckled as his hands explored and his mouth latched on one of Harry's nubs making the young man cry out again and grind against.

"Lay still." He hissed, Harry whimpered but did as he was told. " You are so perfect, Harry."

"don't..." Harry's voice broke. "Lie..."

"I'm not." Severus purred in his ear. " I love you."

* * *

Harry was almost in tears Severus had been teasing him for the last hour and he wanted it. His voice was now almost gone from screaming and begging. He moaned and cried out again this time as a finger slid inside him.

A knock on the door froze Severus in his tracks and earned a whimper from his husband. Severus was panting he cleared his throat a few times to catch his breath.

"What is it?!" he watched Harry fight not to move on the finger that was inside him. "It had better be good!"

"It's me." Lucius called, back. " I have orders..."

"I don't give a fucking damn!" Severus yelled, "I'm busy you have two minutes to get out before I lock down my wards!"

He heard Lucius flee and locked his wards.

"You can move..."

Harry whimpered over and over as he moved on Severus' finger. He cried again as Severus hit his prostate and added a second finger and began stretching him.

"Severus!" Harry bawled desperately , "You don't have to..."

Severus shut him up with a kiss he was so far gone and didn't want to hear about his abuse at this point. After a third fingers he lubed himself up and began pushing in. Harry cried out in pleasure and he echoed him. He worked himself in until he was all the way in then stopped. Both of them were covered in sweat and panting. They stared into each other's eyes as Severus pulled out and began slowly thrusting in out Harry's body moving with him. Severus made sure to hit Harry's prostate every time and soon had the boy begging again and making the most wonderful noises Severus had ever heard before.

They kissed deeply as Severus slid his hand down to touch Harry he was quickly loosing control and was speeding up in desperation. He swallowed Harry's moan and pleas but it was all over way too soon in his mind.

Harry broke out of the kiss thrusting for all he was worth he screamed 'Sev' as he exploded all over both of them.

Not being able to stop himself as Harry closed around him Severus called Harry's name as he filled him. They rode out the waves of pleasure. Both fell on to the bed slipping into sleep. Severus just managed to cast a cleaning spell and covered them up before he pulled Harry as close he could get him before he was sucked into sleep.

* * *

Harry was so happy the next day he bouncing around the room and even decided to try and go to classes. He swallowed as he slipped into Charms and over to Draco to sit down. Draco's eyes got huge then he quickly recovered and nodded over to the corner Mad-Eye Moody was sitting there with Tonks who looked bored out of her mind. He slid a piece of paper to Harry. Who quickly read it. The Ministry was having Aurors patrol the school? He looked at the section that was circled in red. His heart stopped they'd pardoned Sirius and was calling him a hero.

"Potter actually came to class!" Ron Weasley said loudly. "About time he hasn't been to a single..."

Harry slashed his wand and Ron grabbed his throat both Auror's had stood up. Harry was shaking.

"Oh, very good, Mr. Potter-Snape!" Flitwick cheered, "10 points to Slytherin for a proper deminstration on the Silencing Charm."

Draco tugged Harry down in to their seat and Harry quickly gave him an apologetic look but Draco just shrugged and grabbed Blaise to sit next to Harry as he went and began trying to charm Hermione.

" You're joking him around right? " Blaise asked vanishing his frog boredly "I mean he's not really matched with Granger is he?"

Harry bit his lip he didn't really know any one from any house. He'd survived on his own mostly. Making a choice he took a deep breath.

"N-no." He replied, Blaise looked a little shocked he'd even answered, Then sneered, " He'd freak out if I told him who it really was."

"I don't mean to be a pain or use you or anything..."

"Nott." Harry mumbled blushing a bit. Blaise blushed a bit himself but nodded, "You... you're supposed to silence the f-rog not vanish it and bring it back."

"Oh, I know." Blaise shrugged, " It's review day though so we get to practice what we want. '"

"Really?" Harry asked, and Blaise cocked an eyebrow. Harry discreetly pointed his wand but everyone except Draco, Hermione, and Ron were watching and broke out laughing as Ron suddenly had long purple hair and was in a girls uniform.

"HARRY JAMES BLACK-SNAPE!"

"Busted." Harry yelped as Remus glared at him from the door. " Uh... hey, Remy..."

"Don't you Remy me, young man." Remus scolded "Turn him back this instant!"

"Cant." Harry said sheepishly, " See the spell is a time release charm I picked up out of this book I found in Sev's office drawer. Apparently he took it from the twins who took it from Filch who took it from the..." He smirked again. "The Maurders ..."

Remus moaned running a hand over his face.

" I wondered where that damn thing went..." Remus mumbled as he pulled Harry down the corridors back toward the Dungeons. " Severus, I'm sorry to disturb you but I think we need to talk about a certain book you took from the Weasley twins..."

Said twins both paled and Harry gave Severus a weak smile.

"What did he do, Remus?"

"Ronald Weasley was on the receiving end of a time release charm that turned his hair purple made it long and made it so he can only wear a girls uniform..."

The twins burst out laughing and rushed over to shake Harry's hands.

"Uh..." Harry jerked away and fled to Severus. Who glared at the two of them. "When does it where off?"

"We don't..."

"Know..."

"We never..."

"Found the counter curse..."

"Or a time limit..."

"Apparently the ..."

"Original makers..."

"Couldn't figure it out..."

"Either... "

Harry turned to Remus who'd moaned in defeat.

"When does it wear off, Moony?"

The twins were almost cursed back to their seats by Severus who did put sticking charms on their chairs to make them stay put.

"As stated we never found a counter." Remus held his hand out. " The book, Harry."

Harry shrugged and handed it over.

"I memorized it all any how..."

"You are Padfoot's son..." Remus sighed, turning to leave.

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

"Sev?" Severus hummed, Harry was sitting on Severus' desk in the now empty Potion's room. "Will you teach me to make spells? I was told once that you were good at that when you were younger. "

Of course." Severus replied, glancing up at the boy. " Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Harry shrugged, then smirked.

"Well, I can think of something I'd like to do." Harry replied, "But you have classes in a few minuets ..."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. A smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh?" He was now standing in front of Harry pushed close. "and what did you have in mind?"

" A blow job." Harry shrugged, kissing Severus' lips. The door opened and his year mates came in. Harry blushed, " Well, I'll walk around and help today."

"Get to your spots!" Severus snarled, not at all happy about being interrupted. " NOW!"

They scrambled for seats.

"I have an idea." Harry said, looking around. Severus cocked an eyebrow. " This year we're going to do inter house seating. "

" Great idea. " Severus nodded, "Go ahead and mix as you see fit, Harry."

Harry jumped off the desk as Tonks and Mad-Eye sat down. Harry went around directing the students around, who he was shocked to see listened to him.

"Dragon, you go sit with Hermione." Theo tried to keep a straight face as Draco went over to Hermione who let out an annoyed noise. "Theo, you'll be with..." He looked at Neville, Lavender, Ron, and Dean. " Ronnie , " Ron's eyes flashed, "Neville, you'll partner Pansy, Lavender, you're with Blaise and Dean you'll partner Goyle. "

"This is bloody stupid!" Ron snarled, marching over to Theo who rolled his eyes. " Why do you think this is going to help?"

"It'll mean less explosions because you wont try to blow up each others potions." Harry replied, sitting back on the desk. Severus and Mad-Eye both voiced agreements on that. " Now Since you're sixth years you should be able to brew a Polyjuice Potion. " Severus smirked he hadn't wanted them to brew that one but Harry must have his reasons. "I know one of you will be able to do it, Perfectly."

Sure enough Hermione Granger blushed. Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Well, the instructions are on the board." Harry replied waving his hand. The instructions appeared and the students began. " This'll be fun."

"What do you know?" Severus asked in a low voice he, Harry, and the Aurors could hear." About Granger?"

"Second year she brewed it perfectly so she and Ronnie could sneak into Slytherin Common Room and question Dragon about who was the Heir of Slytherin was. It was rather funny. I had just come down to find my book order. i knew it wasn't Crabbe and Goyle and was about to use a spell I learned to negate person altering potions but they stormed out because it was wearing off. "

* * *

Harry happily got to take points from Ronnie as he had dubbed him, as he added to much boomslang skin.

Hermione seemed to be competing against Draco who was absently brewing a perfect potion as he flirted shamelessly.

"SUTPIFY!" Draco hit the ground. Ron's eyes were burning. Draco had made Hermione smile a bit. " LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Harry revived Draco and pulled him up.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley , down here right after dinner!" Severus snapped, " For the next week!" he spun. "And 30 points from Grffyndor! Now all of you put Status charms on your potions and bottle them up.!"

The students did just that.

* * *

"Dragon!" The sixth year class of CMC looked at Harry who was running toward them . "I need to tell you something. " Draco nodded ignoring the Weasley standing at Hagrid's hut, and walking over. " Granger isn't your soul mate." Draco frowned, " I'm really sorry, but I wanted to tease you but after potions today I thought I should tell you."

"Okay, fair enough." Draco chuckled and Harry relaxed a bit. " So who is it?"

"Uh... well, see that red haired guy standing in for Hagrid?"

"Yeah."

"He's Charlie Weasley. " Harry bit his lip said man was close enough to hear and had smirked at the right moment. " He's your mate. He deals with Dragons most of the time and I'm really sorry I lied to you before but I swear I'm not now. I'll tell your mum and dad if you want me too."

"A Weasley?" Draco hissed and Harry nodded, "Well, out of all of him... he is the hottest." Harry laughed a bit having to agree. " You might want to explain to my dad I don't think my mum will care. "

"look at it this way." Harry replied, " He's a Pure blood just as pure as you."

Draco laughed aloud as Harry ran back toward the castle. Draco rolled his eyes and joined the class.

* * *

"Feel better about telling Draco the truth?" Severus asked, as Harry re entered the Potions Classroom. The first year girls giggled at Harry. He smiled at them and nodded to Severus jumping up to sit on Severus' desk. " How did he take it?"

"Rather well, actually." Harry replied, "Can I see that book on Truth Potions?" He asked innocently, " I'm sure I haven't read it before. "

"It's in my office desk, go on."

Harry nodded and left the room.

He really wanted to give Severus a blow job but knew that he couldn't as it was only the third class of the day. So he walked back into the class and sat in Severus' chair and began to read. Giggling could be heard as he relaxed.

Severus called order and began taking points to groups, mixed as Harry had suggested, who didn't get back to work.

Harry looked up as the lunch bell rang and smirked. Now was his chance to have a little fun. It appeared Severus had the same idea as he set wards around the class room.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus moaned and thrust into the warm heat surrounding his cock. Harry was giving him the blow job he'd been looking forward to all day. His hand was tangled in Harry's hair as the boy bobbed his head, sucking, licking, biting, and nipping every inch of Severus' cock. His other hand was clutching his desk and his knuckles were white.

"H-Harry..." Severus gasped as said boy began playing with his balls. Harry hummed in response, he was damn hard and about to explode himself. " Ah... Sh-Shit..." Severus was thrusting frantically and Harry was keeping perfect pace with him. His grip tightened in Harry's hair. " AHHHHH! HARRY!"

Harry sucked greedily as Severus exploded in his mouth and rode out his orgasm. He swallowed everything then set about cleaning his lovers cock. He finally stood up beaming and licking his lips.

"Sev?" Severus hummed as he tried to regain his composure. " Was that worth waiting all day for?"

Harry sounded so uncertain. Severus opened his eyes and controlled his breathing.

"Harry, " He moaned pulling the boy against him cupping him through his jeans touching him. " That was worth waiting a life time for."

Harry's smile told Severus that he'd said the right thing to his lover.

* * *

They were locked deep in a kiss that night when the floo flared and Tom Riddle a.k. a Voldemort came out with Fenrir Greyback holding James Potter and a peeved looking Lucius Malfoy wand to Lily Evan's throat. Severus glared as Sirius and Remus were pushed in by Narcissa and Draco who quickly looked away from his father.

"HARRY!" Lily cried as Harry stared, he looked about to break down. Severus wrapped his arms around him. They were standing now. " Oh, Sev!"

"How...? " Harry's voice cracked and failed, he motioned to his parents.

"Did you ever wonder why I couldn't kill you that night?" Tom asked motioning everyone who was not being held against their wills to sit. Harry tried to speak but couldn't. He nodded. " We are related. From the Prevell line. I'm from the Eldest line and you the youngest from your father's line. You are also a descendant of Slytherin through your mother and Gryffindor from your father..."

"Yes..." Harry cleared his throat, "I'm aware... OH!" He jumped up and rushed out of the room when he returned he had a book. "The Prevell family curse!" He lay the book down. " I was reading about it last night before ..." again he cleared his throat. " Anyway... they cursed the family lines so they would not be able to whip each other out... Slytherin did the same..."

"Exactly,..." Tom smirked, "Such a smart boy." Harry blushed and mumbled a thank you. " I must make amends to you for my past attacks... So using Necromancy... You know of this branch of magic?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, "It's a forbidden art. A ... Dark Art..." again he cleared his throat he was almost sitting in Severus' lap at this point. Lily had claimed the book and was leafing through it with Narcissa both pointing things out. " Merlin's family used it at least eight times to bring him back that's how he lived so long. The thing is blood must call to blood... Using Mum's sister would easily bring her back but last I checked there were no other Potter's..."

"Ah... " Tom nodded, "I had Lucius hunt down a cousin in America."

"Thank you." Harry

He slammed into Lily who hugged him and cooed over him.

* * *

James had had enough he didn't understand any of this or how he was standing here alive.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Mum, I want you to meet my husband." Harry clung to Severus' arm. " Severus is my soul mate..."

"HELL NO!" James bellowed, "NO SON OF MINE!"

"He's not your son." Sirius replied, Lily jumped a bit. "He's mine. Look at him, Prongs, he looks just like me." Harry nodded, " And I've come to terms with this."

"Oh,." Lily smiled, " I see..." she looked pale but smiled, "I'm glad someone is taking proper care of my boy." Harry relaxed a bit. " I heard how you were treated and I have a question." Harry nodded to her, "Did Albus know of your treatment?"

"He insisted on it." Harry mumbled tightening his grip on Severus' arm as Ministry members burst in with Albus. " He said I needed a firm hand. Tom here saved me he gave me ' _Eves of Love'_ it brought me to Sev and he's been taking great care of me since."

Severus wrapped Harry in his arms and gently kissed his lips. Sirius huffed but otherwise didn't make a sound.

James was shaking and about to explode his face looked alot like Uncle Vernon's when he was pissed.

"YOUR SON?!"

"Well, at least he chose to go off on Padfoot." Remus sighed, patting Harry's head. " Feeling okay, pup?"

"Amazing! " Harry replied , rather hyperly, as Sirius and James screamed at each other. " You'll never guess what..."

He was cut off by Lily getting sick of both men and beginning to hex the shit out of both of them. Harry watched with everyone else as the two tried to protect themselves.

"Are you sure they were Aurors?" Harry hissed to the Minister, Several people chuckled, "Because you would think they would know how to dodge and counter... if not the program couldn't have been that good back then. "

"Like a squirt like you can do better?" James gasped then stumbled and fell at Harry's feet as Harry countered Lily's hex making it rain lilies in the room all over James and Sirius. " Uh... who are you again?"

"Oh, My name is Harry Sirius Black/Snape." Harry replied with a small bow, " It's nice to meet you, Lord Potter. "

"Uh huh..." James got up and absently shook Harry's hand. " How did you do that?"

"Did you not pass your Charms N.E.W.T?" Harry wondered " I was under the impression you couldn't be an Auror unless you did. I was also under the impression you were a Maurder and loved joke spells if so it's a simple one you should know."

"He's Lily's son alright." James huffed, "What did he say, Padfoot?"

"Do you not understand plain simple English, sir?"


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was hiding. He couldn't take the yelling anymore. Sirius and James were at each other's throats and James kept insulting Severus. Lily kept flirting with every man she came across including Severus and it was getting to the point where he was wanting to hex her. He growled and came out from his hiding place. He quickly used the Map to locate Severus who was in their rooms .

Harry quickly ran as fast as he could down there.

"Harry?" Severus asked, when Harry slammed him down on the couch. He moaned when Harry attacked his neck while grinding against him. "Ah... Harry..."

He rolled them so he was laying on top Harry wrapped his legs around him and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Severus understood he was rather desperate himself.

He quickly shed their shirts and attacked Harry's chest and nipples. Harry cried out and clung to Sev's back.

"More!" he begged, "Sev!"

Sev kissed down Harry's body getting rid of the younger wizard's jeans and boxers. Harry clawed at Sev's shoulders letting out another cry while Sev, licked, nipped, bit and sucked on him. Harry thrust in time to Sev's movements. He didn't realize when Sev cast a spell to remove his own pants and boxers. He did however feel the lube and stretching spells.

"In!" He begged, " Just ... in!"

Sev pushed in. He needed this as much as his little lover. They wrapped themselves around each other and fucked desperately until they were both spent. Then relaxed in each other's arms.

* * *

"Merlin, Harry." Sev kissed his neck gently " I'm not complaining but what brought that on?"

"You're mine." Harry mumbled, he was still wrapped around Severus and was content to stay that way. "No one can have you but me."

"You were jealous." Harry nodded, then moaned when he felt Sev' harden again. " That' s so hot, Harry."

Harry was soon lost to bliss as they began fucking again neither seeming to tire out.

* * *

Severus sighed coming out of their room after making sure Harry was fast asleep. He pulled on a shirt knowing he had company having invited them.

"Did Harry cause the scratches on your back?" Sirius asked "You should heal them. "

"Harry will do it when he wakes up." Severus replied dismissively. " Well sit down you three we have a lot to discuss."

"Lily's making him uncomfortable isn't she?" Remus wondered." Is that why you two spent the whole afternoon..."

"Actually, she's making him jealous." Severus corrected, as he served tea. "Harry has very little self esteem and thinks I'll leave him for her. I told him that it would never happen but he didn't believe me and wanted reassurance ."

" She's driving us all crazy." James grunted begrudingly drinking his tea. " and she's not even acting like his mum. You know I don't think she's said one word to him since that first day... "

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sirius wondered, "It's not like the spell can be reversed."

"It can't be...but it can be corrected." They all looked to see a half dressed Harry come out the room rubbing his eyes. " That's ultimately how Merlin died. " He flicked his wrist and caught a book ."Read Chapter 10."

He then sat down next to Severus and summoned a plate of cookies and a glass of milk and began dunking his cookie. He noted that Remus was the one reading the book and that Severus was waiting for his turn as the other two seemed to have no interest in the book at all.

Remus sat back after passing the book off allowing himself to be carried away in deep thought.

Severus was soon sitting back doing the same.

"There are a few methods we could use. " Remus spoke first as the tired teen seemed to be off in his own world. "The one I would pick is the Soul Mate Bond."

"But I cant feel her soul mate." Harry yawned. "Who ever it is isn't here at Hogwarts. " He finished his milk and whipped his mouth. "Besides the three of you was there anyone else she tried to play you against?"

The men all scoffed.

"Way too meany to count." James sighed, leaning back in his chair. " But I do recall a love potion and Nott..."

"Theo's gonna kill me..."

"It was Zabini ." Remus corrected with a chuckle. " Is that better?"

"I'll see what I can do." Harry stood. "This does mean retrabutition for making me step foot in the Common Room, I'll have you know."

* * *

Said Common Room stared as he entered. Draco came running up.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Y-eah." Harry swallowed , "Can you tell Blaise I need to talk to him?"

"Come on up."

Draco lead the way to Blaise's dorm and knocked just as someone cried out. Harry giggled and Draco cocked his eyebrow. A few minuets later the door opened to a flushed Theo. Harry downright laughed Blaise looked at him pissed. Obviously he had wanted more than just a quick get off. He perked up as plans began getting made.

* * *

They were all now in Severus' sitting room. The Maurders in awe of the new generations ideas and cunning.

"So it'll work?" Draco asked, " I mean they did say love potion and we learned in class about the effects of love potions ..."

"Most of those effects were for long term use." Harry replied dissmissivly. " And if you recall we'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"How so?" Theo asked frowning. "Come on, share!"

"Granger lit up when Sev started talking about Love Potions I'll bet you two Galleons she's brewing one to get the Weasel."

"You're on, Black!" He and Theo shook. " No way Miss. Goody Goody Know-It-All would break school rules like that!"

"Where would she brew it?" Draco wondered, " I mean it cant be easy to find a place to brew an illegal potion..."

"Please, do you know how many empty class rooms and broom cupboards are in this school?" Harry scoffed, "Secrete passages, the Come and Go Room. But If I were Granger I'd brew it in Myertal's bathroom. No one ever goes in there and it's right out in the open so it's the last place anyone would actually look."

"He deffinatly got Lily's brains." James praised, " We didn't even think about that when we were mixing up potions for our pranks."

"So how do you wanna go about this? " Blaise asked, "She's got it coming to her after what she pulled trying to get you back for what you did to Ronnie."

"That's child's play." Harry smirked, " You know that book that got taken away from me?" The boys nodded, " Well there was another spell that had the reverse effect as the one I used on Ronnie..." The Maurders and Sev moaned Sev glared at the three men. Then made a note to get even with the red headed twins. " But I've got a few other ideas... "

With that the real planning began and once again the Maurders were shocked about some of the things the four of them came up with. Then Sev reminded them they were dealing with Slytherin's and three of them had Death Eaters for parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius and James couldn't believe it. The girl was right where the boys had said she should be. They were all Disallusioned and were watching her. She was working diligently on a Potion.

They noted Harry shake his head as she added an ingredient. He raised his wand and began casting his spell.

As they watched she became a male like Ronnie had become a girl. She had the male uniform on. Her bushy hair was cut short suddenly. Her hair became purple. He began casting a few other spells. As well. He smirked to himself. Then nodded to Theo.

Theo pointed his wand and the Potion exploded. Hermione screamed and just as planned Severus came crashing in with the Headmaster and Minerva.

He made a show of analyzing the potion.

"Oh, yes." He sneered as Harry made a show of running in with those who had been dissallusioned . He clung to Severus. Lily sauntered in. " I've seen this before."

"You have?" Minerva asked as Albus unstuck two lemon drops Umbridge had joined them. " Where?"

"Zabini sr. Sixth year." Severus replied, Lily stilled and went pale. "It is to make the drinker fall in love forever. Didn't you use this on Zabini Sr, Lily? "

"I can call my dad." Blaise offered. "Prof. Umbridge?"

"Of course." Umbridge smiled smelling conspiracy . " You may use my office. You will need him wont you, Prof. Snape?"

"Yes I will." Severus replied his arm around Harry's waist. Lily was frozen in place and Hermione's screams going un noticed. "After all he still has the Potion in his system. A common fact is that all women use the same ingredient to augment the potion. "

"You should get the children out of here."

* * *

Harry was almost giggling. Hermione was watching with interest as Zabini Sr fawned over Lily who was being yelled at by Minerva who was rotating back and forth between yelling at Lily and Albus who was just sipping tea.

Harry was helping brew what he knew to be an antidote for Hermione's problem as well as a binding potion for Zabini Sr and Lily. They'd been at it for over two hours now. James, Sirius and Remus popping up around them and the cauldrons to ask questions and find out what was going on. Harry had his hair tied back and was focusing solely on his work. Finally, he let out a breath of relief.

"Wow, " James said, "No wonder you're the Potion's Apprentice."

"Done here too." Severus said between them they had three viles . "Miss Granger , drink the yellow one."

Hermione nodded and drank it.

"Lily and Zabini Sr. " Harry held out the two other viles. " Purple ones."

They both nodded.

"Wait!" Sirius called stopping everyone. "Son , your sure about this?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded as they drank. "They are soul mates. "

Lily choked on hers but James had his hand over her mouth and nose a second later forcing her to swallow the room watched. The people present from the Ministry , because Hermione was getting expelled, all paled at what was going on.

"you better be right about this. " James spoke pushing Lily away. "I'm tired of her chasing after me and if doesn't she'll drive you crazy going after Severus."

"It'll work." Severus sighed rolling his eyes. " She used the potion in our sixth year it stays active all their lives creating an artificial bond." He lectured. " But what Harry feels is a real bond meaning that she didn't know that they were already meant to be together. The Potion we just gave them will activate the bond and the Love Potion making them so in love with each other that's it's going to be sickening . "

"How long does it take to take effect?" Minerva asked, "and is this legal?"

"Eh..." Harry seemed to think, "Legal yes... though only border line according to Draco."

"He's right about that." Lucius said he'd arrived when James was making Lily swallow along with the other Governors. "Like he said it right on the border."

"It should take about ten minuets." Harry answered the original question. "So right about now."

Sure enough the two locked in a deep kiss.

"and we're out of here now that the problem is solved." Harry nodded, "and before you ask, Professor." he looked at Minerva."I don't know the counter spells to the ones we placed on her. They were of the same kind I placed on Ronnie. " Minerva sighed in defeat. "But look at it this way. " Harry gave an evil smirk. "You have all three of the original creators right here ." he pointed to James, Sirius and Remus. All three sweat dropped. " I'm sure they'll be able to come up with the reverse."

"He is totally your son, Sirius." Remus sighed. "Always getting us into trouble."

"Well, bye!" Harry called over his shoulder pulling Severus from the room. "See you in class tomorrow! I'm feeling better all of a sudden!"

Minerva and Umbridge both smiled after the boy. Then turned and faced the three sweating and shaking men with twin looks of disapprovel that promised they'd be cleaning the castle with Filch without magic and with their toothbrushes if they didn't reverse the spells.

* * *

"It was fifth year. " James started the story. " and we were curious to find out how girls responded to boys emotionally . "

"So we spent months developing spells that would allow us to figure it out." Sirius continued, "We finally came up with a Boy to Girl spell. "

"The spell itself was simple enough." Remus put in. " It would change us into girls and modify our behavior and thoughts to that of a girls. "

"It was only supposed to last a week." James jumped back in. "So we tried it on Wormtail. Or Peter Pettigrew as you know him."

"We locked him in the RoR." Sirius said, " It's why he missed so much school that year. "

"The spell was only supposed to last three days over a weekend." Remus supplied, "But ... it didn't reverse. We spent two months trying to figure out how to reverse it and when we finally reversed it."

"It was only to turn his female parts back into his male parts." James tapped his quill to his head. " He still had the mind of a female."

Several people were laughing and giggling this one was funny. Severus and Harry had even stopped and were listening. Severus was sneering at the mental image in his head.

"So it will wear off in two months but I'll still have the mind of a boy?" Hermione whimpered. "and another thing why is Ronnie still acting like Ronnie?"

"Good question." Harry pipped up. "He's still as big of a Prat now."

"Some girls act like that." Sirius laughed, " We knew our share of them. Anyway we then developed the Girl to Boy spell."

"We thought it was a cure." Remus laughed " But it wouldn't Wormtail back his original brain just a random one . "

"Should have kept it that way." Harry replied sitting cross legged on the floor staring at them. "Then James and Lily wouldn't have been killed."

"True enough." James patted Harry's head. "We did find a cure for that but could never actually combine the spells. We found that it worked better if we reversed both at the same time though. "

"So you can reverse it?" Hermione wondered."All of it?"

"No ." Sirius shook his head. "Whatever Harry and his friends added can only be reversed by them. All Slytherins use spell locks on their wands. All spells cast by the wand can only be reversed by the one who cast them."

"We found that out when Severus cast the Laryngitis curse on James second year." Remus laughed, James blushed and Severus smirked. "We did everything we could think of to reverse it."

"The Laryngitis curse is another time release spell." Harry quoted , his pointer finger pointing up. " I read all about it. It can take anywhere from three days to six months to a year or even longer depending on the skill and power of the one casting it. It completely makes the person loose their voice and the more they try to talk the worse it gets. We used it on Granger but used a time delay on it."

Everyone looked at Harry sweat dropping.

"You time delayed it?" He nodded, "I didn't think that was possible." Minerva looked worried.

"Don't worry." Harry waved his hand. " I practiced on Mrs. Norris." Everyone in the room laughed, "I've even developed a counter spell for the whole curse. i was going to get it patented at the Ministry this weekend. I tried to make it where you can control how long it lasted but I haven't been able to figure it out yet. Seeing as how much Granger likes to talk it's going to be impossible for her not to go the full year ."


End file.
